Naruto and Gaara TEACHERS!
by Kitsune No Arashi
Summary: Naruto and Gaara are sent to Mahora Academy to protect Naruto from Sasuke and Madara. But what they didn't expect was to become assistant teachers for a ten year old mage and his class full of teenage girls. How will the two ever survive.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey everyone this is my second story so please no flames. So with that said on to the disclaimer and the summary.**

**Summary: Naruto and Gaara are sent to Mahora Academy to protect Naruto from Sasuke and Madara. But what they didn't expect was to become assistant teachers for a ten year old mage and his class full of teenage girls. How will the two ever survive at an all girl's school? **

**Naruto/Chizuru/Kaede/Asuna/Asakura/Akira/Temari/Theodora (?)**

**Gaara/Setsuna/Mana/Zazie/Konoka/Yuuna/Matsuri**

**Negi/Yue/Ako/Nodoka/Ayaka/Makie/Ku Fei**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto or Negima. If I did I wouldn't be making this then would I?**

**Chapter 1- the Assistant Teacher's**

We find the train headed to Mahora Academy filled with schoolgirls; the only odd one out in the crowd was a cute little ten years old kid, he was red haired, had a small ponytail on the lower back of his neck, and a small pair of round spectacles on his nose, and even if he was a kid he wore a green business suit with a white dress buttoned shirt and a red tie; covering his body was a beige overcoat. He looked left and right in nervousness with his shy green eyes as this was his first day attending the academy…but not as a student, but as something no one would expect from this kid. This was Negi Springfield and he was a mage.

The girls on the train keep looking at Negi while giggling to each and whispering about of 'cute' and 'adorable' he was. Making the boy flustered that is before his nose started to itch.

"Ah…Ah… ACHOO!" the poor redhead kid sneezed, but due to his special 'situation' all of the girls' skirts flew up when a powerful gale of wind came from nowhere.

**(Off the train)**

"Waah! That was so embarrassing!" Negi complained out as he got off the train. A voice then came out of the many intercoms around the campus.

"_To All students_: _This is the guidance Committee. This week is "zero late attendances week". And it's only ten minutes till the bell ring! Let's hurry it up!" _

"Wawah! What's going on? There are so many people." Negi said before pulling out his a golden pocket watch as he tried to doge students that ran pass him. "Waah! I'll be late to!" He then took off with the students until he caught up to two girls wearing the standard school outfit, red vest with a red long sleeve jacket and plaid red skirt. The first girl had orange hair that was held up into pig tails by bells. Her name was Asuna Kagurazaka. The girl next to her was quite cute with dark brown hair; this was Konoka Konoe. Asuna then seemed to notice Negi that was running next before he spoke.

"Um excuse me", he started catching both girls attention. "Your love will be unrequited."

Asuna just looked at him for a few seconds before screaming "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

"U…um…well, you were talking about fortunes, so…" But stopped as the orange haired girl picked him up by his jacket and shaking him.

"You take that back!" she yelled ready to pound the kid into a pancake. But a familiar voice cut her off. "That's enough, Asuna-kun" said a man's voice said "It's nice to see you again, Negi-kun." the owner of the voice was a man in his thirties, with short fray spiky hair and rectangular glasses, he also needed a shave. He wore a gray business suit, a white shirt and purple tie with brown shoes.

"T-Takahata-sensei! G-good morning!" said a flustered Asuna

"Good Morning Sensei!" Konoka said cheerfully.

"Long time no see, Takamichi!" Negi said.

"E-eh!...you two know each other?" sputtered confused Asuna.

"Welcome to Mahora Academy, Negi-sensei!" said the now identified Takamichi.

"S-sensei?" asked a confused Konoka while Asuna stayed quiet watching from a distance.

"Ah, that's right!" Negi bows to Konoka and Asuna while saying "my name is Negi Springfield and I'm gonna be teaching English at this school" said Negi with a slight bow which Konoka returned.

"Wait you mean this kid is going to be a teacher? I find that hard to believe, Takahata-sensei" Asuna asked in shock. There was no way red haired brat could be a teacher.

"Actually, Asuna-kun these two are pretty smart for their age. Negi-kun here is a child genius."

Asuna looked at Takahata, "Sensei, even if you tell me that…"

"It seems that from today onwards he will be taking over class A instead of me" was all Takamichi said. Konoka seemed surprised, but Asuna looked like she was about to explode: "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I DON'T WANT A KID TEACHING ME!"

Asuna just pleaded to Takahata, pointing at Negi "Plus a while back he was saying "Love… um…something really rude to me."

"But it's true" Negi said only to be cut off by Asuna.

"IT IS NOT TURE!" Asuna picked him up by the collar of his coat and began to shake him "I HATE KIDS, ESPECIALLY LITTLE ANNOYING FLEAS LIKE YOU!"

But then some of Asuna's hair tickled Negi's nose. Soon Negi started to get that itchy feeling he had while on the train.

"AH…AH…ACHOO!" Negi sneezed, as a gale of wind the likes of a cyclone erupted from nowhere and went directly at Asuna. All of Asuna's clothes except her undergarments were ripped of her body. Takamichi had the decency to blush while think of one thing. 'Bear panties?'

"KYAAA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOINGON!" Asuna shouted.

**(Dean's office)**

Asuna (in gym clothes), Konoka and Negi walked into the office only to see the dean wasn't alone. There standing in front of the dean were two teens. The first teen was about 5'9 with short, spiky brick-red hair and sea-green eyes. He had the kanji of 'love' on his forehead and black rings around his eye instead of eyebrows. He wore a black business suit a red button up shirt and a black tie as well. His face was also very stoic.

The second teen was about 5'11 so only a couple inches taller than the other teen. He had spiky sun-kissed blond hair that reached to the back of his neckline. On each cheek he had what looked like whisker marks. Actually he had three on each cheek .His eyes were a shocking azure blue in color that seemed to pierce into your soul. He also wore a black business suit but instead of a red button up shirt he wore an orange one with a black tie. On his face

"Hohoho Negi-kun I see your training was to come to Japan as a teacher, that's quite the task they've given you." The dean said

"Y… yes," Negi said giving a slight bow, "it's nice to meet you!"

"Ah introduction's Negi, girls these two here are Naruto Uzumaki" pointing towards the blonde who gave a wave and a charming smile making both girls blush. "And Gaara no Sabaku." Pointing to the red head who gave a small bow. "They will be assisting to you while you're here." Negi and the girls looked shocked at hearing that the two would be helping Negi out.

"I… isn't it just a little odd that these kids are going to be teaching us," Asuna said. Both Naruto and Gaara just looked at her funny while thinking 'Kids?' "And our home room teachers no less!"

"Negi-kun" Konoeman spoke interrupting Asuna. "This job will probably be very difficult even for you." he paused, "If it is too hard you will have to return home. There will be no second chances, do you accept?"

"Yes, I'll do it!" he said which a courageous expression on his face. "Then its settled," Konoeman said, "let us begin today. Let me introduce to you our staff guidance counselor Shizuna Sensei."

The door opened but unfortunately for Negi he found his face pushed within a soft set of pillows… figuratively speaking. Negi found himself stuttering and blushing as he spewed out apologies to Shizuna. While Naruto laughed at the poor boys misfortune (**An: Lucky if you ask me)** While a small smile made its way up his face.

"It's alright" she said giggling slightly. Konoeman repressed the urge to give a perverted giggle "If there's anything you don't understand, you should ask her. "The woman looked at Negi and gave a small wink, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, and one more thing," said the old man who looked like a light just came on in his head. "Konoka-chan, Asuna-chan, can Negi stay with you for a little while. We have yet to find a place for him to stay at."

"Geh," was all Asuna could think to say as she gaped at the old man. Asuna suddenly slammed her hands on to Konoeman's desk, "What! From when until when, Principle sensei" she shouted.

"Don't you feel sorry for him?" Konoka asked as she pet Negi on the head. "I told you I hate kids!" Asuna yelled at the brunette. "You two get along now," Konoeman said as the two looked away from each other.

As the six including Shizuna walked to their class Asuna was glaring daggers at Negi, Naruto and Gaara making the poor red head sweat, very quickly Asuna stopped and pointed at Negi. "I refuse to live with someone like you!" Asuna shouted, "Go camp outside with a sleeping bag or something! I'm going ahead! See you later senseis!" with that she stomped off.

Konoka blushed a bit as she bowed to them and ran after Asuna; Naruto shook his head as he looked at Shizuna. "Is she always so…" he trailed off as he raised an eyebrow.

"Uuhhh… that girl's always been a little rowdy, but she really is a nice person," Shizuna replied as she took out a book and gave it to Negi. "Now this is the class roll, will you two be ok?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine Shizuna-san, come on Negi-san lets meet our class." Said Gaara as he and Shizuna brought him into the classroom. Before they went in Negi looked overwhelmed after seeing he'd be in charge of 31 girls. Both Naruto and Gaara Just looked at the list of girls before looking to a certain female Kunoichi.

'A Shinobi huh! Should be fun.' Naruto thought happily while Gaara's thought were more on the line of wondering if she knew about the elemental nations.

Negi walked through the class first and was about to enter, only for Naruto to place a hand on his shoulder to stop him. The kid turned to the blonde and saw him stepping forwards, before reeling his foot an inch back, then slammed it up, knocking out an eraser that would have fallen over Negi, commenting to himself "Brings back memories…" The blonde shinobi mused before he opened the door and rose his hand over his head, stopping a bucket from damping him as he had stepped on a wire that activated the trap, then raised his left arm to block darts with suction cups aimed at his face…next thing he knew was that everyone stared at him with disbelief, and two petite pink haired twin girls snapped their fingers in frustration.

"Whoever did this will need to do better than that." Naruto smiled. Some of the girls blushed. The Narutaki twins were the most impressed, even if their pranks had been ruined they had to admit it had been fun seeing someone stop it. But Naruto did catch their reactions 'Aha, those twins are behind this, not bad. They're the ones who set thus traps up. Note to self. Keep an eye on them.'

"Now girls, here are your new teacher's, now why don't you go and introduce yourselves?" said Shizuna and nudged the shy kid.

Said kid gulped but stepped forwards "Right, um, my name is Negi Springfield. And I'm your new home room teacher."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'll being Assisting Negi here with the class." The Jinchuuriki said in a cheerful voice.

"Gaara no Sabaku and I'll also be helping out as well." He said in his normal monotone voice before bowing to the class.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"THEIR SO CUTE/HOT!" Every girl yelled at once as they jumped at Negi, Naruto and Gaara we're wise enough to take a step to the side… only to get surrounded by some of the older looking students, and both had to ask themselves what it was with the girls that were matured so for their age. Only a dozen plus or so of them weren't trying to molest the three. But the kid was being bombarded with questions. A couple of them were looking at Naruto and Gaara. Naruto waited a minute, before decided to try and save the poor kid. So taking a deep breath he jumped into the sea of girls and try to save the red-head. It took about a minute or two before he was able to escape with the kid teacher. But he didn't come out missing a shoe and his somehow they had gotten his button-up shirt.

But that didn't last long as the three were bombarded by a red head that Naruto found very attractive.

"How old are you?"

"10/17" said the kid teacher and the two shinobi.

"Where are you from?"

"Wales"

"A place you never heard of." Naruto Said while Gaara nodded along with him. Kazumi Asakura was about to ask another question but was cut off by Gaara who suggested that they start class.

"Right then. First, turn to page 128 and... And…"But then Negi realized something as he tried to write in the blackboard "I can't reach!" Negi was a little embarrassed. Naruto had to try hard to suppress his laughter which got an elbow to the gut by Gaara. As Negi tried to reach the black board, and was failing badly. Gaara decided to help the poor boy by, taking the chalk from his hands and write whatever the younger boy was going to say, but stopped when Ayaka offered him a stool… this of course Naruto and Gaara to sweat-dropped at her 'behavior' toward the ten year old as she seemed to have a very big liking to his master.

'Oh God we have a shotacon in are class.' Naruto whispered to Gaara who nodded his head in agreement.

The two shinobi had noticed that Shizuna had left already leaving the three boys with the girls. Naruto was pretty sure some of the girls were looking at him like a piece of meat. But was cut off from that train of thought when he felt malice intent. This was focused all on Negi. Looking over the class he saw it was Asuna who was glaring at the back of Negi's head while starting to flick a piece of eraser at Negi. Naruto just caught it before it could hit. "Huh?" was all Negi said as he looked behind him because he felt a breeze, but shrugged it off. Naruto just smiled making the girls blush at how charming it was. As the class kept going Negi was writing down today's subject while Naruto and Gaara stood standing straight beside him, But if one were to have recorded the two were doing and put it in slow motion they could have seen how they were throwing lightning fast jab's catching the pieces of eraser that were being shoot at Negi. In a manner of seconds they had caught several more with ease, until it got kind of boring for the two.

"Could you please stop firing your eraser, Asuna-chan? I think you'll need it more than I do" Naruto called out making said girl blush that he had called her '-chan'. "And I'm sure Negi here wants to get on with the lesson."

**(After Class)**

Class ended without much disruption, but the only problem now were the rumors flying around about the small and adorable kid teacher and two hot assistant teachers. Naruto and Negi were sitting at the statue by the stairs near the fountain, while Gaara was looking around the campus.

"So Negi tell what's it like to be a mage?" Naruto asked curious what mage was like.

"It actually pretty ha…"But trailed off before looking at Naruto with wide eyes. "H…how did you know I was a mage?" he asked the blonde teen in a frighten voice thinking he somehow blown his cover.

"Oh the dean told me a Gaara already." Negi looked really relieved to hear that. "Beside me and Gaara are shinobi if you must know." He said shocking the ten year old boy.

The two then there sat peacefully, until Naruto had to suppress a laugh at seeing Negi pull out the class roster before, drawing horns on Asuna's photo as well as putting words like 'Mean' and such like any other kid. Naruto actually thought nothing of until he saw one of their student's Nodoka Miyazaki, if he remembered right carrying books while walking down the flight of stairs.

'She's going to fall if...' Naruto didn't finest that train of thought, because Nodoka fell. Right before Naruto could spring into action.

"Oh, Naruto-sensei…"

Naruto looked at the person. And to his surprise it was another one of his students, Kaede Nagase. Naruto just looked at her for a second but then remembered Nodoka. He turned around to see Negi barley catching her in time. He mentally let out a relieved sigh before looking back at Kaede.

"What's up Kaede-chan?" he asked in a cheerful voice. Kaede just blushed before talking.

"I was actually wondering if you had time to talk De-gozaru."

"Sure what do you want to talk about?"

"Well what are your hobbies? De-gozaru." she said wanting to know more about her new sensei. For she knew that either Setsuna or Mana were doing the same with Gaara to know if he was a threat or not.

"honestly I have a few hobbies; gardening, music, cooking, ninja training, etc." he said offhandedly making Kaede open one eye "you've had ninja training de-gozaru?" she asked interested. "Yeah both Gaara and I do" this over course made Kaede's eyes to widen not just one of her sensei's had ninja train but two of them did. "But I never made it over Genin even with all my skills." he said with a sigh.

"So where would you put your ranking then de-gozaru?" she asked making Naruto tilt his head which she thought made him look cute "Well I know it's over Kage while Gaara is an actual Kage. " he said off handily but Kaede stopped in her tracks. Here in front of her was a Kage level shinobi while her other Sensei was an actual Kage.

"So what's your rank Kaede-chan?" curious as to what her rank was. By her chakra level's alone she was about high Chūnin. "I'm actually only a Chūnin. De-gozaru" She said while scratching the back of her head.

"Well then how About you, me and Gaara train together this weekend." He said making eye's fly wide open.

"You would do that." She asked not even caring she didn't say her catch phase. I mean see was going to be train not with one Kage level shinobi but two now that was huge to her.

"Sure why not but let's head back to the classroom Kay for now." He said which got a nod from Kaede before the two took off for 2-A's classroom.

They were lucky enough to catch the scene of Asuna practicing her confession on Negi and Naruto noticed that the girl looked nice with her hair down. He smirked at the scene "My, my Asuna-chan going after Negi didn't think she had it in her, any comments Kaede-chan" he teased as both Negi and Asuna blushed, the latter stating that it was for practice.

Then there was a flash of light and Asuna turned to see Kazumi with a few other girls giving jealous stares at her while Gaara was watching with amazement in his eyes at her position with Negi, most Ayaka that led to the two bickering as Naruto watched laughing at their behavior.

Later on Naruto and Gaara were walking beside Asuna, Konoka and Negi as they were making their way home. "Well that was certainly an interesting first day wasn't it Negi and almost getting your first kiss at ten" he joked making Negi blush and got Asuna annoyed.

"Hey, I told you I was just practicing confessing on the brat, I'm after Takahata-sensei anyway" she said causing Gaara to tilt his head in confusion "But Takahata-san isn't a lot older than you Asuna-san". She swiped at him only for him to catch her fist "Please don't do that again Asuna-san." In a voice that seemed to promise pain. Said girl felt a shiver run down her spine.

Asuna just sighed as she reined in herself in, "Any way, Negi… you… you may be smart, and maybe you can use magic or whatever…" she crossed her arms as she looked at him, "but you're really just a kid on the inside aren't you? Do you really intend to be a teacher in spite of that?"

Seeing Negi's face fall into a frown both Naruto and Gaara placed a hand on Negi's shoulder and smiled at him there eyes conveying the message 'You'll be fine'.

"Well I'm going home," Asuna said with a wave. "Ah… ok," Negi said. Asuna suddenly stopped and turned around to face Negi, "hey, have you decided on a place to stay yet?" she asked. "No… um…" Negi said bashfully

"It's ok, if you stay with me that is," Asuna interrupted him. "Eehh?" Negi asked shocked

"Well…" Asuna twirled her hair in between her fingers, "…I may have said a bit too much back there…" she looked at him with a small wink, "if you keep trying hard you'll be a good teacher one day too."

Naruto and Gaara watched the girl and smiled seeing that even though Asuna was rough around the edges like many but had a good heart and would look out for Negi.

"Asuna-chan, Konoka-chan thanks for taking him in. I can tell Negi needs support in more than one way." Naruto said smiling at the two who blushed at the smile. He and Gaara then began walking ahead only to hear:

ACHOO! "KYAA!", "You did it again!" shouted Asuna as her skirt was blown up by Negi. "I'm sorry!" Negi apologized as two shinobi chuckled to themselves.

**(With Naruto and Gaara)**

"So anything interesting happen out on your stroll today?" Naruto asked curious at what he did.

"No but I did get to face one of student in a match today." This of course caught Naruto's attention. "Who was it?" The blonde shinobi asked.

"Setsuna Sakurazaki and apparently she's a swordsman or should I say women. She uses a style called Shinmei-ryū she also can use chi as well."

"Did she attack or what?" Gaara just nodded his head yes. "Why?" Gaara just shrugged. "She said something of me being a possible threat to the school and to her 'Ojōu-sama'."

Naruto just nodded his head before the two walked silently to their apartment. It looked like the two were going to be pretty busy from now on. And who knows what wonders were going to be thrown at them. Oh If the two only knew.

**AN: And done damn that was hard to make in half a day. Sorry if it's. Now just a few things I'm going to throw in my own arcs into this while giving some of the girl's chakra as well to protect themselves. Also note Naruto and Gaara will be on a godly level. Where Gaara will also use Doton Jutsus with his sand. While Naruto will have godly affinity for Futon, Suiton and Raiton.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hey everyone these are some stories I will be trying in the near future so watch out for them.**

Crossover/title/summary

Naruto/Fairy Tail (Kamikaze)-What if Ur never used Iced shell on Deliora? What if it was destroyed by a certain blonde with whiskers? What he and Ur fell in love. How would the future play out then? Godly Fuuton user Naruto. Naruto/Ur

Naruto/Kingdom Hearts (The Great Father Search) - Sora is the Son of Tenten. But then who's his father. So once again Sora and friends are on another world to world adventure; to find his father, but what's this Tenten is coming along as well are Leon and the others. What kind of trouble will they run into this time?

Naruto (Darkness returns) – After a beating on Naruto's sixth birthday he unlocks a blood line that had was thought to have died out. Now with the power of Meiton, Naruto will show why the Uzumaki were so feared and it wasn't just because of their Fuuinjutsu skills. Smart/Grey Naruto Harem Fem. Shinigami/Tayuya/OC


	3. Chapter 3

**An: hey guys here's chapter 2 of my Naruto/Negima story. Now I like to say a few things. I was asked why Konoka wasn't in Naruto harem. Well that's because I have noticed something about Naruto. He almost always goes for girls that can kick his ass. Now you're all thinking what about Chizuru? Well that's easy she can put Naruto in his place with that very sweet and evil voice. Now I would like to say there will be an arc were Naruto and Gaara have to go back to the elemental nations. And the girls are most likely going to follow. Also I was told Gaara has and wind affinity. So he will also use Fuuton jutsus as well. But not as much a Naruto. One more thing there will be a short lime in this? So with that said to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Negima**

**Chapter 2-The bath incident**

"So you wanted to say something to me, Asuna-kun?" said Takamichi, while in front of him was a flustered Asuna, as she was twiddling her fingers looking down, Negi behind her with a cauldron that had the words 'Love' inscribed on it.

"T… Takahata sensei, I… I made you some tea," Asuna said as she held out a cup to her not so secret crush, "It's really good"

"Hmm, that's a… love potion, isn't it?" commented Takahata as Asuna blushed "You know you don't need to use a love potion on me" he said cupping her face.

"Ehh?" said Asuna. But then knew one thing, she had to strike, and now "Y-yes...Takahata-sensei...I want to…say...I always loved you!" she said and then there was a bit of silence.

"Aww Asuna-chan I didn't know you liked me like that!" said a much younger voice and Asuna then saw a teen with wild spiky blonde hair and azure blue eyes. And she only knew one person who had eyes like those…Naruto. Naruto then grabbed her chin and lifted her face to his. Asuna could only look at him in shock of what he was doing. And before she knew it their lips were only inches apart.

"W-wha-" she was silenced by their lips meeting together...

Asuna woke up in utter shock with wide eyes after her rather weird dream… just to see Negi snuggling in her bed as she was in a compromising position while kissing the ten years old forehead. She got angry real quick, ''KYAAAAA!'' she screamed which was heard all over campus.

**(Naruto and Gaara's apartment)**

The two teen shinobi were sleeping peacefully. Naruto was dreaming he was swimming in a bowl of ramen with hundreds of beautiful women…figures. But for Gaara's dream well you'll just have to see for your self ne?

**(Gaara's Dream, Lime Warning)**

Gaara was in his office signing paperwork until he was cut off when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" he said not even looking up from his work.

"_Kazekage-sama_." Said a very sultry voice. Gaara surprised by the voice that sounded oddly enough like Matsuri's looked up from his paperwork. Only for his eyes to spring from their sockets. There standing in front of him was Matsuri with lust in her eyes. But that not what shocked him what shocked him was what she was wearing. She was only wearing a red bra with the kanji of love where her nipples were, as well as a red lacy thong.

Now Gaara for his part was now trying act professional while trying to keep the raging boner in his pants calm. "What can I do you today Matsuri." He said while crossing his legs trying to keep the monster in his pants from spring to life.

"Well you've been working so hard lately I thought you could deserve a break." She said huskily while moving behind his desk and kneeling down in front of him. Gaara just looked at her before his eyes clouded over in lust.

"I suppose that's true what don't you help with this break Matsuri-chan" He said with lust in his voice making her shiver in excitement. Matsuri just unzipped his pants only for a monster of a cock to pop out from its confines. Wrapping her hand around his eight inches long erection, she then began to stroke him off, earning moans of pleasure from him. She continued to stroke him with alternating rhythms, twisting and turning the skin on his cock, alternating angles.

"Ma-Matsuri-chan I-I'm go-going to cum!" Matsuri sped up her ministration before opening her waiting mouth for his cum. But right before he was going to release he was woken up by a scream.

**(End dream)**

The two shinobi jumped out of bed with kunai In hand when they heard the scream. The just looked around for a bit before settling down. That is before Naruto turned towards Gaara only to see said red-head had some morning wood.

"Ugh Gaara that just not right to see in the morning." He said before heading off towards the bathroom to take a shower. Gaara looked confused until he looked down to see his morning wood. He then remembered his very pleasant dream before it was rudely awakened. He then began to curse the person who had screamed.

**(Classroom 2-A)**

Meanwhile inside the classroom a few students were chatting at the back "So then, what do you think of Naruto-san, de-gozaru?" asked Kaede to her friend Mana.

"Not sure, don't know enough to make an assessment although he being a ninja was a shock. I may need to investigate a bit more about this butler." said Mana.

"A ninja?" said another student named Setsuna in shock as she had fought Gaara yesterday. She shuddered at how fast he had defeated her. He didn't even move during the whole match. He somehow was controlling sand to do his bidding. And she was close enough to actually hit him she couldn't even cut through his sand shield.

"Yep he and Gaara-sensei are both ninja. But that's not the amazing thing they're both Kage class." She said surprising the two other girls.

'So that's why I couldn't touch him. He could have killed me before I even knew it.' Setsuna thought but a frown appeared on her face when she thought that the two could kill everyone here.

"A Kage you say?...hmm do you think I could join you when you go training with them Kaede? " said Mana as she watched Naruto and Gaara walk in right before Negi did. As the two Kage level shinobi tripped a wire. Making a bucket of water fall on them only to be caught by Naruto, just Gaara caught two pies that were flying straight for their faces. Naruto then side-stepped, avoiding a barrage of plungers that ended up hanging in the wall, Gaara then moved in front of Naruto, blocking off two arrows that were heading for Naruto. "That was better than the last time" Naruto said as he smiled at the twins how looked at the two shinobi with wide eyes.

'Not bad.' thought several girls in class.

"S-stand!" Nodoka called out, each girl stood up as the kid sensei and the butler entered class, "Bow!"

"Good morning Negi-sensei! Naruto-sensei! Gaara-sensei" the girls called out.

"G-good morning" Negi said, still somewhat nervous about his job, though he decided that he had to do his best, "well then, let's begin. Please open your books to page 76"

Naruto watched the class and couldn't help but let out a small yawn that he covered with his hand. He was bored but still went back to watching the class, particularly Asuna who was once again fighting with Negi. Ayaka had offered to read, but Asuna not wanting to be upstaged by the blonde girl had decided to try instead. This had ended up with nearly all of the class making fun of her; both Naruto and Gaara frowned at that.

If there was one thing the two hated it was make fun of someone for their deficiencies. Naruto knew that Asuna's lack of knowledge was most likely the fault of someone not teaching her at a younger age… heck, he had to learn most things on his own at times by trial and error. He knew Gaara had his brother and sister to try to teach him when he was younger.

"Y… YOU! I TOLD YOU THIS MORNING NOT TO GET ON MY BAD SIDE!" Naruto snapped out of his reverie when he heard Asuna's shout, he looked up to see the girl shaking Negi back and forth. Naruto was just about to go up and stop her when he noticed that Negi was about to sneeze, now for some reason his danger senses were going off in his head but he just ignored them. Grabbing from Asuna he was about to say something. But just then Negi had turned his head towards him and sneezed.

Neither Naruto nor Gaara knew what happened but somehow Naruto clothes went flying off his body. Only leaving him in his orange boxers. The just looked of his body, but were shocked when they saw scars all over his body. Some of the girls almost fainted when they saw a huge scar right by his heart. But other than that most of the girls couldn't keep their eyes off his abs which were a six pack. 'Oh god.' He thought before facing giving him a glare that some thought there was lightning in his eyes. Negi was shaking thinking about how much trouble he'd be in, Asuna was thankful for Naruto taking the hit but was angry at Negi for almost stripping her…again, so she was also glaring at Negi making him cower even more.

But that was all interrupted when Gaara coughed. "Um Naruto I think it would be a good Idea for you to get some new clothes do you?" he said to his friend while pointing towards the girls, who looked ready to pounce Naruto.

"Yep I think that's a great idea. But Negi." He said catching the little boy's attention. Which he would soon regret. "After school I'm so going to get you back for this." He then left the classroom while laughing evily; making some of the girls shivers down their spines and made Negi go pale. Gaara could only shake his head in pity for the younger red head.

**(After Class)**

"I'm sorry Naruto-san" said Negi as he Naruto (who is in clothes again) and Gaara sitting on a bench by a statue "I embarrassed you and nearly did something terrible to Asuna-san again" he would have continued had if not for the teen to flick his head. Negi just looked at Naruto in confusion while holding his head

"First don't call me –san. Either call me Naruto or Naruto-nii okay? And second don't worry about it Negi" the ten year old boy just sighed in relief thinking. "Because I'm going to get you later." He said while giving the younger boy an evil smile. That is until he saw that Nodoka and two other girls walking towards them.

"Um… Negi-sensei" Negi looked to the source of the voice and noticed the girls in his class, "ah… yes?"

"Excuse us, sensei, we have some questions about today's lesson"

Negi smiled, "Ah, certainly, let's see… you're Satome Haruna from seat 14, aren't you?" he asked.

"Ah, it's not me. It's this girl," Haruna said as she pushed Nodoka forward, said girl gaining a rather large blush.

Naruto was looking at what they were doing and smiled seeing as the girl looked very shy and reminded him of a Hinata.

"Miyazaki-san you've changed your hairstyle" Negi said with a smile, noticing the girl's hair was a bit different, but not noticing her growing blush "It really suits you!" He added, intensifying Nodoka's blush.

But Haruna instantly made herself known as she grabbed onto Nodoka's face and brushed some of the hair away to reveal the shy girls eyes. "Doesn't it? Doesn't it just? Don't you think it's cute?" Haruna said with a happy grin "She's such a cute girl, but she never shows her face!"

Nodoka's blush intensified to the point where Naruto and Gaara were almost certain the girl would spontaneously combust, before that could happen though she let out an 'eep!' as she ran off. The other girls following her, "We're sorry about this, sensei!" they yelled as they chased after the poor girl. Naruto just laughed as it reminded him of what Hinata did when she try to talk to him.

**(Naruto and Gaara's room)**

The two were just lying around doing anything. Well except Naruto was reading a scroll while Gaara looked to going over some papers. Naruto then lifted his head before sniffing for something. He then looked to Gaara. "Hey Gaara when you walking around yesterday was there a bath house anywhere by chance?" he asked

"Yeah there was. Hang on let me write down these few sentence then we can go." He said getting a nod from Naruto who grabbed his orange with black flames swim trunks. He then walked into the bathroom to change and to grab some soap for the bath. When he came out he saw Gaara was in some crimson trunks as well.

"Well lets go saw we." He said getting a nod from Gaara as the two left for the bath.

**(Bath House)**

"Wow!" said Naruto as he looked over the very large bath house. "Damn this place his huge!" he replied. Gaara also looked shock at how big it was. He had only seen the building he had never went inside it. The two then made their way to the water. As they got in and relaxed into the hot water letting the fatigue of the day's activities wash off. The two let the silence wash over them until they heard a voice.

"What are you so embarrassed about? You're just a kid!" Naruto and Gaara looked at each other for a moment before moving to the far side of the bath, finding a place to hide for a moment.

"Come on takeoff those clothes!" Pretty soon Asuna came out in a black bathing suit with a naked Negi; she then proceeded to throw him into the pool. That was when Naruto and Gaara decided to make themselves known, "Hey Asuna-chan! What are you doing stripping Negi?" asked Naruto.

Asuna's eyes widened in shock as she turned to see Naruto and Gaara looking at her with identical questioning expressions, she was about to say something when she noticed Naruto state of dress. His chest was bereft of a shirt again showing lean, hard muscles that only come with a lot of exercise. She blushed as she watched several drops of water trail down his well-defined pectoral muscles and then over his washboard abs. she then looked at his scar that was right beside his heart and flinched a bit.

She then took notice that Gaara didn't have anything on as well show he was also built but not as much as Naruto. But that didn't mean he didn't have a nice figure. No far from it actually. He still had a figure that most male teens would kill for.

Unfortunately for her Naruto noticed this "is there something wrong Asuna-chan you seem to be blushing quite a bit?" Asuna blush increased tenfold at being caught staring, "I-I am not. Anyway what are you two doing here?"

"Well I wanted to take a bath and Gaara here knew where it was, why it's not exactly a crime Asuna-chan. Besides you still haven't answered my question about Negi there" he said as if it was obvious.

"The brat was stinking up the room so I dragged him here to clean him" Asuna raised her hands to show that she had a bar of soap, a towel, and some hair conditioner. "...That's right, say goodbye to ten years of filth little man." Asuna smirked.

Naruto turned to Gaara who nodded "need some help Asuna-chan" Naruto asked getting an appreciative smile from Asuna "Thanks guys should make things go smoothly" she said keeping a hold on Negi as he tried to run.

After that they talked for a while and the two shinobi learned that like him Asuna's parents were dead, apparently Konoka's grandfather had been helping the girl. But she did not want to be dependent on him, something Naruto could understand and so had taken up doing a paper route job to earn money for tuition. The two were actually impressed with her desire to pay her way instead of mooching off of others, something Naruto himself had learned the value of when he was living on his own in Konoha.

This story had also affected Negi like most sob stories do and the two had gotten into something of a fight, since Asuna did not want any form of pity from her 10 year old teacher. Fortunately or unfortunately the fight was stopped when voices were heard outside, voices which Negi and Asuna recognized and decided to hide in order to avoid a scene, While Naruto and Gaara did the next best thing. Get back in the water and act like they were sleeping. So when the girls came in miraculously the two weren't seen. That is until the four that had been their first heard what the girls were talking about.

"We should have a boob contest. Whoever has the biggest boobs to room with Negi-sensei?" Yue said in her normally and small voice. "What about Naruto-sensei and Gaara-sensei de-gozaru?" Kaede asked.

"We can't they both share a room?" Kazumi asked with her grin as she knew where the two lived but the other didn't. "Oh? And how do you know that Asakura de-gozaru? Kaede asked trying to see if see can pry the information from the girl. But the red-haired girl just gave her a knowing smirk. "We can still try for the two if we want for fun right?" this of course shocked people for it was Chizuru who had said it.

"Hm? I don't see why not." Kazumi said

After some more talk on the girl's side "Alright were in agreement, the different contest, one for Negi one for Naruto and one for Gaara" everyone nodded.

"Alright, for Negi-sensei it's a boob contest, whoever has the biggest boobs in class 2-A will get Negi. There will be some factors to consider. For Naruto and Gaara, it'll be tournament winner get the two. All agreed?" Kazumi the database of 2-A finished off.

"Kay, all girls who want to get Negi will be in middle, the girls who want Naruto on the right, and the girls who want Gaara will be on the left." Kazumi said. And the girls moved to their chosen side "well for Negi-sensei we have Ayaka, Makie, Nodoka, Ku Fei, Ako and Konoka. For Naruto-sensei its Chizuru, Kaede, Akira and Me. And For Gaara-sensei we have Mana, Zazie, Konoka and Yuuna." She said but was stopped when Zazie started to speak. "…" she said

"What do you mean Naruto-sensei and Gaara-sensei are here?" asked Ayaka one of the few who could understand Zazie's way of speaking. The girl's response was to point to the two shinobi; who were still in the pool acting to be asleep. The girls who were going after the two blushed before getting out the pool they were in heading into the one Naruto and Gaara were in.

Seeing a the girls all looking at Naruto and Gaara; Asuna and Negi had tried to make break for it and ended up tripping over each other, the end result being Asuna straddling Negi. This of course led to a fight with Asuna and Ayaka, which somehow or other led to Negi to using his wind magic on Asuna. Asuna's breasts soon grew extremely large before exploding. Both Naruto and Gaara eyes opened up at the sound of the explosion but caught sight of a dozen naked girls in front of them.

Now both Gaara's and Naruto's eyes bulged out of their sockets before they fainted from blood loss. It took a few minutes later for the two too wake up and was immediately looking at the faces of a concerned Chizuru and Zazie. "What happened?" Naruto asked as he and Gaara sat up "…" said Zazie "oh, okay so you dragged us out the pool after we blacked out thanks girls" he said smiling shocking many of the girls that he understood Zazie. "Huh, you can understand Zazie-san Naruto-sensei?" asked Chizuru.

"Yeah me and Gaara have a friend back home who doesn't talk much so we had to learn." he said getting up and seeing that most of the girls had left and only a few were by his and Gaara side watching them. Mainly it was the ones who had been on their side during the 'contest' "Is everything alright girls?" He asked noticing the stares of concern.

"It's nothing Naruto-kun we were just worried that you hit your head quite hard before with that incident with Asuna and Negi-bozu" said Kaede wrapped in a towel as she bent down giving him and Gaara a clear view at her cleavage.

"I-I see" Gaara said blushing at his view 'remain calm and they won't hit you' he remember what Naruto had told him about his trip with Jiraiya and happened to the man. So he was hoping this wouldn't end when Jiraiya had thrown Naruto to the wolves during his research escapades. "Well you two don't look injured so de-gozaru" said Kaede smiling as she noted Naruto's blush. She and the other girls then left to the changing room. While Gaara and Naruto just sat there for a second before looking at each other.

"We are so lucky to be alive right now." Naruto said and Gaara could only shake his head in agreement.

But then a thought then passed through each other head. 'Hopefully Temari/Matsuri never here's of this incident.' They both then shuddered before they both shunshined away. But this was just one of many situations that the two were going to get in.

**An: sorry if it's short again. I just really wanted to get this chapter done. Now a few things before you all leave this story. First I need someone's help in the near future with my next story I'm going to work on. Second when should I make it when the group head to the elemental nations. So with that said please review and peace out people.**


	4. An

AN: Hey everybody sorry I haven't updated in forever. It's just my internet has been down. But it should be back up soon. So until then just wait for a bit longer. Also prepare for new stories and ideas I have coming out. So until then peace out.


End file.
